Snatched at dawn
by fanfic116
Summary: When Betty is going through a rough time she befriends the serpents worst enemies, but then shes snatched at dawn will the gang find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Riverdale's best and brightest huh?" Alice said sarcastically, Mayor McCoy stood up

"thank you, Alice, for hosting"

Alice said "when I heard what happened at Nicks party I decided we should get together to deal with this motley crew of liars dope fiends and fornicators, Except for my Betty who was smart enough to leave the party before it descended into a bacchanalian free for all"

Betty tried her best to not snap at her mother afraid of the punishment, she clenched her fist and fell the skin break as her nails dug deep and the warm crimson blood pooled in her hands she stared at her lap

"oh my god mom please don't" Veronica turned to whisper to Kevin and Archie

"great here we go saint Betty and succubus Veronica, you know I might have been the one to take some jingle jangle but she's the one who had a psychotic break down" Archie interrupted her

"cut her some slack Veronica she just broke up with Jughead" Archie whispered not revealing the full truth of the black hood

"oh my god hashtag bughead is no more and she didn't tell me"

"ahem we just need to know exactly what went on at the party, you know like what times you arrived left who else was there" sheriff Keller said "well sheriff we all arrived at Nick's suite at about eight it was just us Nick and Cheryl, Betty left at about nine and the rest of us left at midnight-ish" Veronica explained, Alice turned to look at her daughter and walked up to her as everyone stared confused to what Alice was thinking

"Betty, you told me you left late, you got home at three in the morning, Chic and Polly both heard you" Betty glanced at everyone in the room staring at her before looking at the ground "where were you Betty" Betty stayed silent "Elizabeth Margret Cooper, were you out with them people again," "fine! yes i was because they're my friends and so what if they're in a gang you were too not too many years ago" then there was a knock at the door, Betty stood up and walked to the door she opened it and a girl with blonde hair with purple tips wearing a striking blue leather cropped top and black shorts and loads of bracelets Betty smiled at her "hey girl, i have the stuff right here"Betty grabbed her backpack and handed it to the girl she hugged the girl and whispered something into her ear the blonde stranger walked away Betty grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house "I think that is all for today but I will let you all know about community service" sheriff Keller said

Betty got into a cab in hopes her mother wouldn't catch her

"i swear to god she is getting on my last nerve" Alice walked back into the house and slammed the door on Polly and Chic they sighed and walked around the back of the house, the parents had all left already but the kids were stood watching the scene unfold "what's going on with her" Veronica asked Archie turned around

"I don't think that's any of your business, its got nothing to do with any of you leave it" Archie turned around and walked into his house

"I wanna know what's up with her, you guys in?" Veronica asked

"I gotta get going, but good luck with whatever" Reggie said getting in his car,

"I'm in, Josie?" Kevin said, Josie nodded, they got into Veronicas G-Wagon r, a present from her father from her 16th birthday, "there's road work just at the top this road she should be caught in it so we can find her, they sped and got caught in traffic Veronica rolled the windows down so they could find the cab

"She's over there! turning right!" Kevin yelled,

"crap I need to stop for gas! Kevin pump gas, take my card from the glove box and hurry up!" Veronica instructed pulling into a gas station, Kevin went to get gas while Josie and Veronica tried using find my i phone, after a few minutes they found Betty's location she was at a skate park on the bottom half of the southside when they showed Kevin he said "omg she's on ghoulie territory, I remember Joaquin telling me about it"

"oh my god!, come on" Veronica drove to the park and they snuck in keeping to the back, they saw a group of ghoulies around their age and Malachi sat,they were all wearing ghoulie jackets they were all skateboarding on the ramps, and some were sat on the grass then they all erupted into laughter when one of the male ghoulies and Malachi tried doing cartwheels then a few female ghoulies and a blonde wearing a beanie took her ghoulie jacket off and did and back handspring round off the blonde landed facing the direction of Veronica, Kevin and Josie she flicked her hair back and they saw that it was none other than Riverdale High's golden girl Betty Cooper "oh my GOD!" they all said

"take a photo" Veronica took her phone out of her pocket and took a photo of Betty, then Betty and a red headed girl got on Malachi and a brunets shoulder and tried to push each other off eventually the red head and the boy holding her up fell and Malachi threw Betty playfully up in the air and caught her, "come on, we have to go now Ronnie" Kevin said, they got back in Veronica's G-Wagon "i can't believe it" Josie said turning the radio down "isn't she like in a way cheating on Jughead"

"No according to Archie they broke up," Kevin said, "send me the pics" Veronica sent the pics "I'm going to send them to jughead"


	2. Chapter 2

"you guys should be professional gymnasts" Betty said laughing at Malachi and Zayn after a quarter of an hour they left and head back to the 'dorms' the big houses near ghoulie headquarters that the teen ghoulies live in together so sort of like dorm rooms without college, Betty was moving in soon "what are we gonna say to your mom when we turn up with boxes for your stuff" Malachi asked Betty, the other ghoulies had gone to clean the dorms and get ready for Betty moving in, the dorms had six people per room so there wasn't much room for personal stuff but enough for a wardrobe each and some other stuff

"i have a plan, so pay attention, first my mother will slam the door on you if are wearing your ghoulie jacket so put yours in my bag with mine, you are going to distract my mom say something about having dirt on the serpents for an article on the riverdale register then I'm going to climb a ladder into my room pack my stuff and then when you hear a bird sound that means I'm done so you can say farewell and meet me by your bike"

they rode to Betty's house and parked up the street the plan went perfectly Betty got practically most of her clothes that would be acceptable on the southside,her make up a few books shoes her school bag and a necklace, a locket a present from the ghoulies she got on her birthday, she climbed down the ladder carefully did the bird noise and waited by Malachi's bike "did you get everything?" Malachi asked putting his jacket back on and handing Betty her's "mostly"

Betty moved in to the house, she was in a room with five other female ghoulies, Samara, Grace, Katie, Bethany and Maya and next door there was the boys, Malachi, Zayn, Ben, Tommy, Billy and Mike there were three bathrooms two living rooms a kitchen, Dining room a laundry room and a gym in the basement there weren't all the ghoulies living there as mot of them actually had families they liked and loved, they had takeout for dinner and then watched a few movies,

Jughead had left his phone in the trailer while he was out with Archie he got back and saw his phone was dead he put t on charge and went to bed,

Betty and the other girls went to sleep around 11, and woke up at 6 for school at half past seven Zayn ran into the girls room "i need you guys to paint my nails" he screamed Samara sat up, "why?"

"its my first day at riverdale high with you guys and want everyone to know I'm furiously gay but taken ok, nothing too sexy me and Malachi are together but i want people to see me with you sexy ladies and say there is no way he's single, he's so gay, duh" they all laughed and Betty and Maya painted Zayn's nails blue and red,

then they got dressed Betty wore a faux leather red mini skirt, a blue cropped top, a pair of Mayas combat boots, curled her hair and her ghoulie jacket, everyone apart from Malachi who didn't go to school had breakfast they all got on their bikes, Grace got on Ben's, Samara got on Katie's, Zayn got on Tommy's and Betty got on Maya's the rest of them rode on their own they parked in the Riverdale High car park and they walked in together the boys were behind the girls and Betty was in the middle of the girls linking her pinky with Maya and Grace, they walked down the hallway looking united, then by the lockers, Veronica Kevin Jughead Archie and Cheryl stood staring mouths open in shock Veronica smirked and turned to Jughead and said "told you so" Jughead made a bee line for Betty "what the fuck is going on" he yelled, betty tilted her head to the side and smirked "what?"

Jughead laughed sarcastically "you know what, the ghoulie jacket and the clothes"

"tell me about it stud," Zayn said making the others giggle Maya high fived him,

"Come on Betts," Tommy said, they all pushed past Jughead and walked to class all day the ghoulies and Betty stayed out of the serpents and northsider's way and at lunch they sat outside by a tree on the field eating lunch and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

after school the ghoulies went straight back home on their bikes, when they got back Malachi was out so they opened a bottle of vodka then Malachi came back and most of them went out on a ghoulies mission to stop the serpents breaking not ghoulie headquarters leaving Zayn Maya Malachi Betty, Tommy and Grace an hour later there was a knock at the door Betty picked up the half-empty bottle of vodka and walked to the door and opened it, Veronica, Kevin, and Cheryl were stood there "what the hell are you guys doing here" Betty slurred closing the door and standing outside with her northsider friend "we umm just wanted to uh" Veronica stuttered

"to know what the hell is going on, cousin" Cheryl stated Betty laughed and took a swig of the vodka in her hand

"nothing is going on, I'm happy" she slurred, then Maya opened the door and stepped out shutting the door behind her.

Maya put her arm around Betty's waist, Betty moved her head closer to Maya's. She leaned in, so her forehead rests against Mayas.

Maya gently leans in and kisses Betty's warms lips they pulled apart and turned back towards her cousin and friends

"who's this Betty?" Veronica asked putting her hands on her hips

Betty and Maya giggled and Maya took a swig of the vodka then passed it back to Betty "I'm her girlfriend, hi I'm Maya" Betty laughed at the shocked look on their faces

"why are you here again?" Betty asked holding hands with Maya

"we need to talk, alone" Kevin said, Betty sighed and turned to Maya and pressed her lips against Mayas

"I'll be in, in a bit then we can eat bye baby" Maya walked into the house

"Get in the car" Betty shook her head Cheryl grabbed her arm and pulled her into the car

"that is totally abuse" Betty slurred, Cheryl started the car and drove off, Veronica was sat in the passenger seat and Kevin was in the back next to Betty, they pulled into thistle house, "get out," Cheryl said,

"why are we here?" Betty hiccuped getting out of the car holding the bottle of vodka they walked into the house and into the living room where, Jughead, Archie and Toni were sat "why did you bring me here" she slurred

"this, B is an intervention we want to know what the hell is going on with you" Veronica said closing the door

"nothings going on i don't know what you're talking about" she said taking a swig of the vodka, Veronica sighed and took the bottle off Betty "hey, thats mine i even shoplifted it myself so you have no right taking it off me thats gonna land you jail time missy, can i go now?" she asked

"no, does this having anything to do with you-know who," Archie asked

"who?" Jughead asked

"are you going to tell them or should i," Archie said

"are you being serious right now? you know what I'm gonna go get high with my girlfriend because you guys just sobered me up have a nice night" Betty giggled turning around and walking to the door "oh and don't forget to lock your doors, the black hood is at large i love you all" a single tear rolled her cheek she violently wiped it away and turned away she walked through the door

"Betty wait" Jughead yelled they all ran outside but she was gone "there is no way she's gone, she was scared like she knows something is going to happen to her"

"and since when does she have a girlfriend," Archie asked

"her name is Maya, we met her today we didn't get a proper introduction she was clearly high and drunk" Kevin explained they turned around to face each other

"we can't follow her, she said not to," Veronica said

Betty ran as fast as the could once she closed the door her phone began to ring she answered and the feared voice of the black hood said "your ghoulie friends won't survive much longer get back to the ghoulie house you have ten minutes" the line went dead and she ran all the way back home when she arrived the door was open she ran inside screaming her friends names she ran into every room but they were all empty and trashed she ran into the last place she could think of, the garage, she walked in and there was a strange van she had never seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

the door slammed shut behind her and she turned around and the black hood was stood there holding a gun "get in the van Elizabeth" Betty got in the back of the van where all of the rest of her friends were tied up the door slammed shut Betty sat next to Maya and held her hand tightly after 20 minutes the van stopped and the doors opened.

the black hood said "get out" they did they got out and then they were forced to drink out of a black bottle after drinking it they collapsed unconscious onto the ground. they woke up in rooms identical to their own before they lived in the ghoulie house each of them wearing an orange jumpsuit

Betty sat up thinking everything had been a dream she stood up and walked to the door, it was locked the pulled as hard as she could but it wouldn't open she ran to the window but it was a dirt wall behind it "no no no" she ran to the door but it still wouldn't budge she opened the wardrobe and there were the clothes her mother picked out for her then a women voice on a speaker said " your doors are opened please follow the lighted pathway Betty opened the door there was a thin dark pathway with white lights along the floor then another door opened and Malachi walked out wearing the same jumpsuit

"Betty!" he said running up to her and hugging her "where the hell are we and where are Tommy Zayn Grace and Maya"

Betty shrugged then four more doors opened and the others came out they all hugged and then the speaker said "follow the lighted pathway"

they walked holding hands they were lead to a room with a projected and seats "sit down" they sat and then the robotic female voice started to speak as the film started "all of you have sinned, you all came from well-respected families" then it showed photos of their families "here you are to return to your sinless lives Elizabeth you must go back to being the perfect girl, secrets should be kept secret like your love life,

Malachi, you must return to being the artist

Zayn the closeted gay poet Tommy the athlete Grace the singer and Maya the straight-A student, first Elizabeth go into the room on your right" Betty looked around and saw a security camera and looked at it "I'm not going anywhere bitch" then the speaker spoke again

"go or you all die" Betty slowly got up despite her friends telling her not to she walked into the room and the door slammed shut they heard her scream, they all rushed to try and open the door but it wouldn't move they were told to go back to their rooms or they die.

A week past and they had all been reported missing all Betty's northside friends had been looking for her and the ghoulie's had been searching for them all, a day past and Tommy had refused to do as the blackhood said he was shot and the blackhood had put his body in the school with a note

live sinless or the rest of them die, be at the town hall at 5 and you'll learn some information and then there were photos stuck up around Tommy's body, there was a photo of each of them crying in their rooms and then an extra photo of Betty crying and being held down by her neck, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Archie, and Jughead went to school as usually, they walked together talking about where they will search for Betty next, they were an hour early so they were the first pupils at school they walked through the doors and saw Tommy's body and the photos "oh my god, someone get help!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Betty had seen anyone, they had all been locked up in their rooms for one week each of them had sustained injuries, then the speaker loudly said "follow the lighted pathway and lay down in the room" Betty weakly got up and limped as she had a sprained ankle, she pulled the door open getting blood on the handle as her orange jumpsuit was drenched in blood, she had been cut along her stomach and back. the door opened and Betty saw Maya, Malachi Grace and Zayn "Betty!"

"oh my god you're bleeding," Maya said Betty nodded sadly

"wait where's Tommy," Grace asked worried for her boyfriend

"I don't know" they walked into the room, there were five metal tables they were told to lie down so they did, afraid of the consequences if they resisted, then the metal cuffs locked around their ankles and arms

It was the day of Riverdale's annual talent show, everyone had come even the serpents, ghoulies and Northsiders they all got the same message from the black hood, halfway into the show, just after the pussycats performed the lights turned off and the projector screen lit up it showed a live video of what was happening to Malachi Betty Zayn Grace and Maya

They had been strapped to the tables after two minutes of screaming then the black hood came it "smile children you're on camera" the black hood wheeled Betty's table into a separate room,

he lowered the table into a glass chamber and shut it then it slowly filled up with water her head was pounding, every cell in her body is screaming for oxygen. She keeps fighting until She feels like her head is about to explode, she needs to take a breath. So she does. She begins to fall. falling further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow her whole. The black hood laughs he unlocks the chamber letting the water spill out, he lifts Betty and puts her back on the table he puts something that looks like a gas mask, Betty just lays there unresponsive eyes open a single tear rolling down her face, then the black hood faces the camera, this is what happens to sinners.

Grace crept up behind him holding a metal bar she found she has no idea how she managed to get off the table, she is about to swing when he turns around gun in hand, everything moves slowly and the bullet is fired straight between graces eyes she mutters "sorry" before she drops down dead, Betty just lays there not moving staring at the roof she felt numb perhaps from losing so much blood and oxygen or maybe from simply not caring anymore she had lost hope the minute she was under water she had accept death but death hadn't accepted her,

The camera everyone at the talent show is seeing switches to one right above Betty's faces, her eyes roll back then closed

"Take her back to her room, and then go back to your rooms you have two minutes" The robotic voice said that in the black hood left Malachi lifted Betty up and carried her bridal style, Maya followed him, Zayn ran back inside to find Graces Body but it was gone the camera was still on, everyone was still watching them run to Betty's room they put her down on the bed "Betty please wake up"-"you have five seconds to get back to your room 1"

a deafening alarm started to go off, Zayn and Malachi ran to their rooms the door slammed shut behind them, Maya kissed Betty's forehead and left the doors all slammed shut and the video stopped "that's it we need to find her" Jughead said, they left and Jughead tried to trace the IP address of where the video was filmed, they traced it to a bunker in the woods. Veronica, Toni, Archie, Kevin, Cheryl, and Jughead walked to the bunker, they got to a steel hatch that was locked, Cheryl picked the lock with a set of nail clippers they climbed down but it was empty.

There was a dest with a computer on showing security cameras from the place Betty Malachi Maya and Zayn were; Jughead sat at the desk while the others gathered around him. he switched on the computer and it showed CCTV of each of their rooms it showed Maya's first; she was sat on the floor next to her bed holding three switches the black hood was stood by the door "choose which one gets, shocked, fed or locked in the dark in the pit" Maya sobbed "I can't do that"

"fine, answer a question, pick a number between 1-5" Maya answered four "good, now pick a letter Z, M or E" Maya answered Z "so, Zayn is getting food Elizabeth is getting shocked and you're going in the pit" The Blackhood dragged Maya down the hall and locked her in a room with a hole in the floor. Betty had been sat in her closet trying to hide when the Blackhood came in "Elizabeth you need a bath, follow me, get all that blood off you so you are presentable" Betty was locked in a bathroom, there was soap, shampoo and a cloth next to the bath and a mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead and everyone were searching the bunker for clues when the hatch shut and locked they tried to get it open but they couldn't so they sat back down and watch the security tapes, there was one in the bathroom and Betty knew that so she didn't get fully undressed so she just took off the dressing gown she just got into the bath wearing the hospital gown the blackhood made wear her arms and legs were revealed Dozens of scars were dug into her body. Older ones. Newer ones. There were even some cuts that were fresh. Still puffy, red and bloody. Clean deep cuts, just to wipe away her pain. She thought that cutting herself would fix it, causing physical pain to take over her mental pain. she felt ashamed she looked at the camera and spoke to the black hood who she thought would be watching her

"y-you see what you make me do, you and everyone else in the fucking town. You all drive me insane apart from my friends they kept me level headed but you make me cut them off. you made me cut off everyone even Juggy you made me break his heart and luckily I met Maya but I don't think I can ever love anyone ever again as much as I love Juggy and my friends if Juggy just knew that he's my soulmate i can't just give up on that'd i would hope he would understand that. i am not your doll okay? neither is Chi Zay or Maya and we don't want to be in this fucking dollhouse I hate you, I hate you" she screams and ran to the door kicking it and screaming "let me out"

then Betty was shocked from the metal cuffs she was forced to wear she fell down in pain "please, I'm sorry I'll be a good girl I'll be your Elizabeth I promise, let me out I'll do what ever you want to please" she was sobbing leaning against the door muttering to her self then the robotic voice over the speakers said "make yourself look representable" Betty stood up and looked at the camera and nodded "ok i will" she limped over to the bath and sat on the side her reached for the cloth and soap she washed the blood away, down the drain, and looked at her self in the mirror the bruises ranged from black to blue big to small all over her body, the door opened and she walked out she limped to her room when she walked in there, a silk white night dress that went down to her knees was laid on her bed she put a vest over the security cameras afraid the black hood was watching her get changed she put it on and uncovered the camera "I'll be your Elizabeth forever I promise"


	7. Chapter 7

there were bangs on the hatch "police open up" Archie pushed the hatch and it opened, Sheriff Keller came down holding a gun, he sighs when he sees the kids "what the hell are you doing here" the kids try to explain their voices overlapping each other "we traced the IP address form that video to here but there's nothing here but some security cameras showing where they are, but someone locked us in here"

Sheriff Keller put his gun away and walks to the security cameras he turns around "go home and under no circumstances do you go out alone or go looking for any of them" reluctantly they left and went to Thistle house they sat down and Jughead got his laptop out and plugged something into it "what?" Jughead said looking up at all the staring teens; he rolled his eyes "did you really think I was just going to leave it to the cops after what we saw and heard, this is connected to the cameras and the speaker but I'm not sure about the doors"

Betty had been sat in her room wearing her new dress, over the week she had realised the generator turns of at midnight for exactly three minutes every time she had been too scared to leave her room but she wasn't anymore she honestly was going to try to be the perfect Elizabeth her captor wanted her to be but when she heard the generator shutting down she saw an opportunity to run she weakly got up. She pushed the doors open and stepped out she banged on each of her friend's doors but no response she opened the doors but they weren't there. she began walking down the corridor when she heard the voices, the voices of her friends, Jughead, Cheryl, Archie, Kevin, Toni and Veronica "Betty, run we're going to find you" Jughead said

"he's coming, he's behind you" Betty turned back to the direction the blackhood was she walked back into her room and sat on the bed

then Jugheads laptop began shutting down "what! someones hacking me"

three weeks later, Maya's body had washed up on the shore of sweet water river and Riverdale was in lockdown there was no school and people didn't really leave their houses the search for the Riverdale teens was still underway, three dead three alive it was just a matter of time till no one would be left. Mayor McCoy had called a meeting on the Riverdale football field everyone who gave a crap about Betty, Malachi or Zayn attend.

They had all gathered on the bleachers the gang were all sat together, Mayor Mcoy stood on the stage and spoke through the microphone "for you that don't know, Maya Monet was one of the abducted her body washed up n sweet water river this morning, her dress was covered in blood, the DNA test showed this was not her blood it was a mixture of her own blood and Elizabeth Margret Cooper's who most of you know as Betty the amount of blood from Betty on Mayas body was a lot and we are now searching for the bodies of the missing teens.

if you have any information please contact-" she was interrupted by a scream coming from the woods next to the field "help!" Betty's voice screamed she had been running through the woods barefoot for what seemed like hours her white dress was soaked in blood her hair dirty and tangled pinned back with a white ribbon. the blackhood woke Betty up, tied her hands together and told her to follow him.

Malachi, Zayn, and Betty were forced to wear earpieces they could hear him taunting them. Betty was struggling to run with her hand tied behind her back she was almost at the football field when the black hood grabbed her from the back "come on we are going pay the people of Riverdale a visit stay silent baby girl" he was holding her and a gun to her head they reached the football field "stay back or I shoot her" Jughead tried running forward but was held back by Fp,

everyone stayed back Betty just stood still leaning against the black hood eyes closed the black hood lifted her up and carried her onto the stage not moving the gun from her head "stay back" he threw Betty to the ground, she skidded across the dirt floor the black hood took the microphone and handed it to Betty she weakly sat up and in a small voice said "we are here to remind you that Riverdale is a town plagued with sin if you do not become sinless you could end up like, Grace, Tommy or" Betty paused the black hood pushed the gun right up against her head you could hear the sobs in her throat

"May- you know what Riverdale is full of sin and no one cares because we're happy" Betty turned to fact the blackhood "you know what Charlie you're the sinner" He kicked her and she knocked the gun out of his hand and tried to run "Betty!" the gang shouted she turned to face them but she shook her head and carried on running the blackhood was chasing her

two weeks earlier

Betty's door had opened she had followed the light as asked she was wearing a red and white striped pinafore dress white top like a toddlers outfit, she entered a playroom toys everywhere after searching the room for clues she had found out the black hood was Charles or Charlie, her brother, then her mind wondered to Chic the man who said he was her brother, she explained the Charlie about Chic and he said he would deal with it as much as Charlie wanted to torture everyone in Riverdale for throwing him to the side like trash he didn't want someone taking his place.

Betty was running she didn't know where she could go so she ran to the only place she knew; the place Charlie kept her, Zayn and Malachi the gang and cops were chasing the black hood who was chasing her. Sheriff Keller saw an opportunity to get rid of the blackhood once and for all, He pulled the trigger, a bullet went right into his back and Charlie dropped down dead the notorious serial killer the black hood was dead or was he

Betty stopped running and turned around, she heard fast footsteps on the dirt floor she turned around and saw Malachi and zayn Betty ran up to them and hugged them tightly, Sheriff Keller walked up to them "you're safe now" he said "we will never be safe" Malachi said sadly

Two weeks later

Betty got dressed in her ghoulie attire, she grabbed her bag and climbed out her window it was ten pm, she carefully walked over to Archies house and walked in "hey guys, sorry I'm late my mom has practical tired my house into a jail , I had to sneak out" Betty said sitting down with Jughead, he put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek "what were we talking about"

"just about how prom is next week," Veronica said handing Betty a drink

"we still do things like that here?" she asked

"in that case, Betty Cooper know things are different now but we are back together so will you go to prom with me?" Jughead asked

"a thousand times yes!"


End file.
